


[PODFIC] 5 times Vang0 worried about Burger +1 time they didn't

by Eiso



Series: [PODFIC] hanahaki au [3]
Category: Let's Play Cyberpunk Red - Polygon (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiso/pseuds/Eiso
Summary: "Burger seemed distracted lately, his actions just a bit sluggish and his words just a bit desperate and he seemed to have a constant cough and they didn’t know why, they couldn’t figure out how to help him; every time they asked if he was okay Burger just waved them off with a “nah, I love ya but there’s nothing you can do about it,” or something along those lines and Vang0 had never felt so useless in their entire life."
Relationships: Vang0 Bang0/Burger Chainz
Series: [PODFIC] hanahaki au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074485





	[PODFIC] 5 times Vang0 worried about Burger +1 time they didn't

**Author's Note:**

> recorded this one right after the last one and i was real tired of listening to my own voice so apologies if this one's poorly edited (spoilers: it was not edited)

**Listen:**  


[Eiso](https://soundcloud.com/ei_so) · [5 Times Vang0 Worried About Burger +1 Time They Didn't](https://soundcloud.com/ei_so/5-times-vang0-worried-about-burger-1-time-they-didnt)

**Text:** [5 times Vang0 worried about Burger +1 time they didn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223684)

**Length:** 21 min 20 sec


End file.
